


Blankets

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [44]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Michael keeps hogging the blanket and this is too short for me to come up with a good summary.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Blankets

Jeremy had been trying to sleep for the past 4 hours, unsuccessfully mind you. It wasn’t a severe bout of insomnia or some nightmare or anything of that sort.

It was because Michael was hogging all the goddamn blankets. Jeremy would try to take the blankets back so they were more covering both of them but Michael would just pull them away,

At this point, Jeremy was fricken done with the blanket drama.

“Michael I swear to god if you don’t stop hogging the blankets I will put my cold feet on you.”

There were no more issues after that.


End file.
